<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Сравнительная характеристика by bov_li_ttle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331881">Сравнительная характеристика</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bov_li_ttle/pseuds/bov_li_ttle'>bov_li_ttle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hiiro no Kakera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>During Canon, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:48:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bov_li_ttle/pseuds/bov_li_ttle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Сугуро точно составляет таблицу сравнения: различие, схожесть, категории, всё вычерчено и подлинеено. Фир напоминает ему мать, и поделать с этим ничего нельзя.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fiona/Oomi Suguru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Сравнительная характеристика</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>продолжаю переносить сюда свои старые работы с фикбука</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>У Фир на лице налёт черт его матери; Сугуру смотрит и оторваться не может, взгляд постоянно тянется в сторону девушки. В целом ничуть не похожа, но в мелочах сходство неотличимое: улыбка такая же лёгкая, почти призрачная, оборачивается на зов столь же неторопливо, поворачивая голову и чуть-чуть плечи, но ни в коем случае не разворачиваясь всем корпусом, и волосы Арии, положившей голову ей на колени, перебирает с той же нежностью и аккуратностью, с которой это делала когда-то мать Сугуру для него.</p><p>— Ты напоминаешь мою мать, — с губ срывается прежде, чем юноша успевает осознать эту мысль.</p><p>— Правда? — и она изгибает губы в улыбке; той самой улыбке. Фир склоняет голову к плечу, смотрит из-под полуопущенных густых ресниц; Сугуру прикусывает щёку изнутри — зачем только сболтнул?</p><p>Разговор на том и завершается; Ария просыпается и проводит ладонью по лицу, сгоняя сонливость. А юноша украдкой сжимает и разжимает кулак, сглатывает, радуясь, что Фир отвлекается на заботу о Манаде и отводит взгляд.</p><p>Глаза у девушки совсем на глаза его матери не подобны — глядят пронзительно, остро, с насмешкой превосходства. Сугуру держит свой взгляд опущенным в пол; Фир издаёт смешок. У неё пряди волос у висков очаровательно закручиваются, тоже как у его матери.</p><p>— Меня создали по её подобию, — сообщает девушка безмятежно. Сугуру не может сдержать потрясённого выдоха; она наблюдает искоса и вновь улыбается. Юноше думается, что Фир играется с ним, как с котёнком. — Но не ищи её во мне. Кроме внешних деталей у нас ничего общего.</p><p>— Не принимай меня за глупого мальчишку, — резко бросает он, с досадой отворачиваясь. Ответный смешок режет уши.</p><p>Сугуру начинает казаться, что он ошибся, обознался: материнские черты в лице Фир миражны, кажутся наваждением, обманом зрения; улыбка у неё холоднее, а движения отточены и напоминают хищника. И всё же юноша не может отделаться от ощущения чего-то до чёртиков знакомого. Он не желает, но всё же смотрит в сторону девушки всё чаще и чаще — ищет, ищет, ищет родное лицо и не может понять, оно это или нет.</p><p>Фир словно нарочно рядом оказывается, мимолётными касаниями его задевает и постоянно усмехается, точно дразнит. Юноша стискивает зубы. Пробует улыбаться в ответ. Покорно склоняет голову, приветствуя. Сдержано держит пальцы переплетёнными, а зубы — крепко стиснутыми, не выпуская лишних слов.</p><p>— Я всё ещё напоминаю тебе мать? — спрашивает Фир, сидя в кресле напротив, покачивает медленно ногой. Сугуру замирает. Горячие бока чайника обжигают ладони, чашка наполнена янтарным чаем лишь наполовину.</p><p>— Я ведь говорил только о внешности, — мягко замечает он, выпрямляясь. Смотрит на девушку в упор, и воздух между ними становится густым, вязким, точно топкое болото, из которого невозможно выбраться. — На самом деле вы разные, абсолютно разные, — юноша отпивает чай и тут же дёргается; кипяток жжёт язык.</p><p>— Ты словно сам себя убеждаешь, — слова бьют точно в цель; Сугуру осознаёт, что Фир самый опасный противник из всех — она видит насквозь, видит самую суть. И ударяет именно туда. Выбивает почву из-под ног. Девушка поднимается и огибает кофейный столик; шаг у неё мягкий, кошачий, бесшумный. Она наклоняется к юноше, очерчивает щекотно кончиками пальцев контур его лица и задерживает их на подбородке. Наклон головы вбок, и рот накрывает рот — Фир не пытается проникнуть за границу губ Сугуру, лишь проводит по ним кончиком языка, прикусывает и легонько посасывает нижнюю. — Теперь верится больше, что мы с ней разные? — интересуется со смешком ему прямо в рот, приоткрывшийся, когда отстранилась.</p><p>Юноша не отвечает, дышит глубже и тяжелее. Собеседница аккуратно щёлкает его по носу, точь-в-точь как щенка, и уходит; Сугуру провожает точёную фигуру зачарованным взглядом.</p><p>Кроме внешних мелочей, и правда ничего общего.</p><p>Страницы книг стирают подушечки пальцев; библиотека в обители Арии необъятно велика. Воздух пыльный, застоявшийся, пахнущий старыми книгами. Фир находится сидящей на полу среди стеллажей — юноша замирает; на коленях у неё лежит раскрытая книга.</p><p>— Быть созданной, а не рождённой, паршиво, знаешь ли, — сообщает девушка словно бы в никуда; взгляд, на страницы устремлённый, пуст. Она запрокидывает голову и упирается затылком в книжную полку. Смотрит по-прежнему в пустоту. — Ария-сама всё, что у меня есть. Я даже не знаю, нужна ли ей. Не знаю, что будет со мной, когда завершится её миссия.</p><p>Фир дёргает уголок рта — усмешка выходит слабой, жалкой. Сугуру позволяет себе сесть рядом; его ладонь едва задевает её руку, они оказываются плечом к плечу.</p><p>— Если ты захочешь быть нужной, ты таковой будешь, — произносит он, колыхая веками неподвижный воздух библиотеки.</p><p>— Глупый мальчик. Не бывает так просто, — девушка, ведёт пальцев по краю книги, лежащей перед ней. Буквы английские — Сугуру не особо хорошо его знает, однако и того хватает, чтобы понять, что читает она «Франкенштейна» Мэри Шелли. Это иронично, пожалуй. — А если я скажу, что хочу быть нужной тебе?</p><p>— Я отвечу, что не против, — произносит он. Голос ровный, спокойный, почти успокаивающий. Фир это, наверное, даже раздражает. Она не смеётся, даже не фыркает, только устало, словно какие-то шестерёнки внутри сломались, утыкается лбом собеседнику в плечо и негромко, выдохом повторяет: «Глупый мальчик». «Я ведь могу действительно так сделать. И привыкнуть» — остаётся недосказанностью, повисшей между ними.</p><p>Сугуру со вздохом улыбается — искренне, чуть неуверенно. Девушка ему кажется теперь не опасной, а просто изнемождённой. В голову её что — хаос? Юноше казалось, что цель жизни Фир — преданность Арии и Логосу, однако сколько мыслей и переживаний она оставляет в клетке рёбер и черепной коробки? Сугуру осторожно накрывает ладонь девушки, лежащую рядом, своей; собственные пальцы чуть подрагивают.</p><p>И всё же есть общее кроме внешности у Фир и его матери: они обе такие хрупкие.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>